kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kong Family
The Kong Family (originally from the Donkey Kong series) is a clan of apes that live on DK Isles of the Mushroom World, each with their own unique properties. They are supporting characters in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Kong Family Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PB5t54Lxr34 Members Donkey Kong Donkey is the leader of the bunch. People know him well. His nephew is Diddy Kong. He is a big, brown gorilla, who wears only a red necktie with "DK" written on it. Donkey is quite strong, and rather fast when he rolls. He wields a Coconut Gun that can fire in spurts, which would hurt if he shot you. He can also unleash soundwaves using his bongos. Diddy Kong Diddy is the more agile of the group. Kremlings beware when he's after them. Donkey is his uncle. Diddy is a chimpanzee. He wears a red t-shirt and a red cap with "Nintendo" written on. Diddy can run rather fast, and can bounce high on his tail. He can fly using his jetpacks, and also fire at enemies using peanut pistols. He can also play a guitar that unleashes powerful soundwaves. Lanky Kong Lanky is the jokester of the Klan. He has no style, no grace, and a funny face. Lanky is an orangutang. He has orange fur, unlike the other Kongs, a clown nose, long arms, a white t-shirt, and blue overalls. Lanky is able to handstand (when he needs to) and run around. He can also stretch his arms out, and inflate like a balloon to float around. He wields a spit shooter that fires grapes. He can also play a trumpet that fires soundwaves. Tiny Kong Tiny is the smallest of the Klan. She is Dixie Kong's younger sister. Tiny has blonde hair in two pigtails, brown fur, blue overalls with a flower in the middle, a white T-shirt, and a colorful hat. Tiny is able to shrink in size to go into small places. She's quick and nimble, and can climb up trees. She can also use her pigtails to float around a little. She wields a Feather Bow that fires pointy feathers. She can also play a saxophone and unleash soundwaves from it. Chunky Kong Chunky is the biggest and strongest of the group. He can make a Kremling cry out "Mummy". Chunky wears a white t-shirt with a blue vest and a small red cap. He is a big, buff brown gorilla. Chunky is so strong, it isn't funny. He can pick up a boulder with relative ease and make crushing rocks seems such a breeze. He wields a Pineapple Bazooka and can grow to giant size. He can also play the Triangle. History One day, DK Isles was attacked by a band of animal pirates known as the Kremling Krew, who aimed to steal their treasured Light Chi bananas. The Kongs and their animal buddies proved to be strong and fought them back, though one of their members, Manky Kong became a traitor and joined the Krew. The battle with the Kremlings was ongoing, so the Kongs decided to use the powers of the Crystal Stars to teleport theirs and Tiki Island to Earth's ocean. Unfortunately, the Kremlings traveled through space and found them, and the battle resumed, though the Kongs found an ally in Kameron Drilovsky, who worked for GUN. With his help, and his sacrifice, they were able to stop King K. Rool's Blast-O-Matic and defeat the Kremlings again. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the Kong Family allies with Kami, Ava, and Kweeb as they work together to fight the Kremlings. Six years after the Firstborn Quest, in 2018, they are attacked by the Kremlings again, who have become stronger than ever as Kommander Manky Kong uses the power of the Ape-Ape Fruit, Model: Rainbows, which turns him into Rainbow Monkey Kong. Manky battles Chunky in his new form, and the fight ends with Chunky's death. This was also shortly after Cranky died after getting stuck in the fridge. With these two deaths, the Kongs lost their fighting spirit and decided to let the Kremlings take their bananas. Donkey would develop an interest in guns and begin to hunt animals. Diddy has a child with Dixie, but later begins to have inferiority issues over being unable to age. Lanky would get a degree in sexual education and work as a sex-ed clown. Tiny would begin to travel around Mushroom World and become a bee killer. Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Teams Category:Families